Forever Burning
by ShadowDragonDX
Summary: It all started thanks to a basketball game. When a future War-hungry junior High student decides to change lives of many people. Thye all become what they are today. Now the War has begun between Voltron and Galra. Will death infiltrate or will it change everything forever? Fantasy Modern AU- Paladins have powers and drive War Machines Ninja still have powers KLANCE/LAVAshipping


"And there goes the Galaxy Garrison Cadets with Keith Kogane leading." A man with black hair shaved into an undercut with short bangs centered on his forehead overlooked the part where he wasn't supposed to distract the team. It was the man's habit, being the older brother of the Cadets' captain, but also being on the Police Force himself, he was used to narrating the things he saw.

"Shiro, you need to stop that. You'll distract them." A younger Italian male with pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes; his hair is shoulder-length and messy, with his bangs cut short, just above his eyes, and sweeping to the right side of his face, stands next to the older. Shiro has the appearance of a tall and broad-shouldered young Japanese man with pale skin.

"Because of my dashingly good looks? Yes. Because I'm announcing their skills, no. And don't believe you don't do it either, Mattew." Shiro turned his attention back to the court, "Let's go, Cadets, let's go! Let's go, Cadets, let's go!" Matt joined in but stopped shortly after the coach gave them a look that said it all.

"Hey, remember our college years? We would throw little parties in our dorm."

"Yeah, Too bad we were 18 and 19 as college freshmen. We could've been getting-" The first quarter bell rang, signaling for a ten-minute halftime. Shiro and Matt walked over to the benches housing water bottles and towels. Shiro smiles slightly as he watches Keith Kogane and Levi Zodiac mess with each other's hair. Matt silently stares at Shiro's temple where a scar was forming from the month before.

 _Both had been called in early to catch a weapons dealer, Lotor. After hours of searching in the neighborhood of Balto where the young man had last been spotted, the sun said its final goodnight and left the neighborhood in the moon. Soon, they came across a dark silhouette of a cat in a small alleyway behind an apartment complex. The cat had yellow bright eyes and purple pupils. Its fur had been dyed orange and a slate blue with natural gray markings on black fur._

 _The cat started hissing and growling at the two boys as they stepped towards it. It had a black collar with spikes but no tags._

 _"It's just a stupid cat, Shiro. Let's go." Matt had turned to leave but Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder. Matt turned back around to find that the cat wasn't just a stupid cat. It somehow managed to hold a knife in its mouth and advanced towards them._

 _"It's not just a stupid cat, Mattew. Its one of Lotor's dealer's cat, Kova." Shiro took away his hand and prepared to be attacked. Matt went to the left side as Shiro took the right of the alley's entrance. Kova had found her first victim, Matt, and jumped at him. Matt was just barely fast enough to get out of the way._

 _"They trained this cat like an assassin. One false move and you could be injured." Matt kept his eye on the cat circling him like lionesses do their prey. The cat jumped at Matt, but he dodged it. The cat bounded off of the wall and at Shiro. Shiro ran to the side as the cat seemed to turn in mid-air. Jumping and dodging like a game of cat and mouse, Kova was getting closer to his goal of injuring someone. Shiro finally grabbed a trash can nearby and took the bag out._

 _"Matt, distract the cat!" Matt grabbed a small pebble and tossed in near the cat. Kova turned to Matt and started towards him. Shiro slammed the trash can over Kova so that the cat was stuck inside. Matt found a lid and slid it under the can. As Shiro grabbed the bottom of the can and the lid, he lifted the whole thing but before he could turn it upwards, a small blade came from the shadows and sliced Shiro's temple. Out of shock, Shiro let go of the can and clutched his temple. Matt ran over to him and put pressure on the cut as Kova slinked into the shadows._

The halftime bell rang which snapped Matt out of his flashback. Shiro was saying his good lucks to Levi and Keith. The two returned to their seats and Shiro sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shiro closed his eyes for only a second before he looks out at the court. His eyes shifted to the players until he came across a kid with pure white hair. He followed his every move with sadness upon his face.

"Levi... he's different." Shiro's eye finds Matt's but turns back to the court.

"So, I'm guessing in a bad way?" Matt watches Levi, with his initials 'L.A.Z.' written on the back of his jersey in black. Shiro sighed again and closed his eyes, letting his bangs flow down into his face.

"He seems scared and afraid. He's been using concealer on his face near his eyes. I can tell due to the fact that it's a tone darker than his skin." Matt looks back at his friend. Shiro takes out his wallet and goes through it, pulling out a perfectly kept picture. It was Keith and Levi. Shiro chuckled.

"Levi used to be so shy until his first year of school thanks to Keith. I took this on Levi's 13th birthday. I'm surprised that Keith decided to let his hair start growing into a mullet again." Matt laughed and looked at the court once more, the Cadets score 21-7 at the end of the game.


End file.
